Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine (born November 9, 1970), best known by his ring name, Chris Jericho, is a Canadian professional wrestler, musician, media personality, actor, author, and businessman. He is currently signed to EWE, and is also well known for his time in WWE, World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), and internationally in Canadian, Mexican and Japanese promotions. Jericho has won over 30 championships between EWE, WWF/E, WCW, and ECW - the three most prominent Canadian and American promotions in the 1990s and 2000s. He is credited as being the first Undisputed WWF Champion, having unified the WWF Championship and the World Championship (formerly the WCW Championship) by defeating The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin on the same night in 2001. In WWE, Jericho is a seven-time world champion, having won the WWF Championship once, the EWE World Wrestling Championship once, the WCW/World Championship twice and the WWE World Heavyweight Championship three times. He is also a record nine-time Intercontinental Champion, and the fourth WWE Grand Slam Champion. Jericho has headlined many major pay-per-views for WWE, including the 18th edition of the company's premier event, WrestleMania, in 2002. In 2009, Jericho left WWE to found the Extreme Wrestling Empire, and has been the owner and wrestler in this promotion since. Outside of wrestling, Jericho formed the band Fozzy, in 1999, as their lead vocalist. Their eponymous debut album (2000) and Happenstance (2002) consist of cover songs and original music; All That Remains (2005), Chasing the Grail (2010) and Sin and Bones (2012) feature all-original music. He also competed in the 2011 series of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars_(U.S._season_12) Dancing With the Stars], lasting until the sixth week. Prior to this, he hosted the ABC game show, Downfall and the Revolver Golden Gods Awards. First EWE Run Kings of Sexy (2009-2010) Chris Jericho created the Extreme Wrestling Empire along with Randy Orton in August 2009, and it soon became a breakthrough federation. After tormenting his own Diva division composed of Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea Burchill and Alicia Perez only, basically, Chris Jericho feuded the man who stood by them, John Morrison. They both then revealed, after two weeks, that it was all a joke, and teamed up, creating the Kings of Sexy. Soon enough, the Kings of Sexy beat the Brothers of Destruction, Kane and the Undertaker in a ladder match for the EWE World Tag Team Championships. They together kept tormenting the Diva division, whilst most the Divas kept falling for both of them. They both had relatioships with Alicia Perez and Maria Kanellis, as well as other Divas. Soon after the team began, Perez announced herself to be pregnant which led to John Morrison applying his Moonlight Drive on her. This move was taken as sexist and blatantly an offense to the human rights, and both Chris Jericho and Morrison were sued, which got EWE to go bankrupt for it's first time later in February 2010. The Gang (2009-2010) Feud with Rated Legacy Matt Hardy and Christian soon joined the Kings of Sexy in their shenanigans, and The Gang was formed. Legacy soon challenged the Kings of Sexy for the World Tag Team titles. A brutal attack led by Randy Orton and Edge on John Morrison had him put out of action, which forced Jericho to face Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase at EWE Apocalypse by himself, losing the title belts. Feud with Randy Orton After dropping the titles to Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase, Chris Jericho went after Randy Orton and challenged him for a No Holds Barred match at EWE Homecoming, which Chris Jericho won, after suffering two RKO's through and onto a chair, yet managed to make Randy Orton submit to the Walls of Jericho. Exodus (2010) Before bankruptcy, Chris Jericho created another brand split after the end of the Genesis brand, Exodus was born. Soon enough, Chris Jericho screwed Kurt Angle out of the World Wrestling Championship, making him an ultimatum that if he won the match against Jericho, he'd be fired, Angle didn't seem to care, threatening Jericho that if he lost, he'd simply go to XPlosion with the World title, which finally led to a match between then at EWE Hard Time. Chris Jericho won the match fair and square and re-earned the fans' liking. The following month, after his best friend, Matt Hardy won a Number One Contender match, the two faced at EWE Closing Time. Exodus and XPlosion went back to being only XPlosion's superbrand. EWE's first bankruptcy (2010) Chris Jericho and Christian, who was at the time the co-owner of the Extreme Wrestling Empire, lost the case against Alicia Perez and a bunch of other feminists, and the payment was too big to keep EWE going with the cost. Divas were never again allowed in the EWE . Second EWE Run (2010) The EWE came back later the same year, in strength, with the likes of future EWE legends like Blackout and Sheamus signing on with the promotion. Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy then formed a full Tag Team and won the World Tag Team Championships, then battled multiple Tag Teams to defend them. This run, though, lasted only short over 2 months. Third EWE Run (2011) EWE was brought back once again after what was supposed to be their last Pay-Per-View event, The E. N. D.. It was later revealed that the acronym stood for The Empire Never Dies, and EWE made a full blown return, one of it's greatest, for the torment of WWE and TNA at the time. In early 2011, talents who would later become also future legendary EWE superstars like Single H joined the company and immediately thrived with the success. Once again, though, the promotion couldn't find what used to make it so good, and never beat WWE or TNA in the ratings war, which forced Chris Jericho to have it take another break. Fourth EWE Run (2012) Feud With Matt Hardy (Late 2011-2012) After losing a Tag Team match in the opening night at the end of the year's XPlosion, Hardy turned on Jericho, sandwiching him through two stacked tables with a V-1 Leg Drop. A bad blood feud then took place, for the delight of the extremist crowd. EWE finally then managed to beat TNA and WWE in the ratings war once again due to this. After losing to Matt Hardy at EWE Adrenaline, Jericho moved on to, as well as Single H, be one of the two last men standing in an EWE World Tag Team Championship Battle Royal at EWE Reawakened, becoming, for the third time, Tag Team Champion in the EWE. Y1J (2012) Teaming with Single H was no easy task for Chris Jericho, but they, soon enough, became attached. Jericho and the Controller defended their title belts on numerous occasions until Jericho decided to give up the Tag Team division and allowed Single H to find himself another partner, "King Kong" Kung. After a long run, the ratings dropped once again, and Chris Jericho gave EWE yet another break. Fifth EWE Run (2013) In March 2013, EWE was brought back and has since been running. It's beaten, finally again, WWE and TNA in the ratings war. Feud with John Morrison Chris Jericho opened the debut show of XPlosion of this new era of EWE with a Highlight Reel, his special guest was his long time friend and former Tag Team partner John Morrison. After some talk, Morrison attacked Chris Jericho and laid him out in the ring, later that same show, he jumped Jericho and put him through a folded up chair with a Moonlight Drive. The following week Chris Jericho tried to screw John Morrison of his chances in the World Wrestling Championship tournament, to no avail. Later throughout the month, more incidents happened, leading to Chris Jericho beating John Morrison in a Ladder of Hell Sledgehammer Match, at EWE Execution. Category:Wrestlers